Break the Glass
by DarkHanami
Summary: In the future, Titans were no longer a threat. Humans thrived again, and everything seemed normal. But to Levi, who can remember his past life, nothing was normal. Tormented by painful memories, he shuts his eyes to the world and allows the music flow through him. Then one day a few people crash into his life and everything changes.
1. Prologue

The mission to trap the Female Titan had failed. The Scout Legion had her within their grasp in a trap. However, they did not count on the Female Titan having a few tricks up her sleeve.

From there the mission went sour. Countless lives were lost, including the majority of Captain Levi's squad. The only silver lining was the captain's quick thinking prevented their intended target escape with Eren. The loss of him would mean the Scouts most likely to be disbanded from the army force.

The captain limped his way over to a group of bodies that were covered. He didn't have to inquire which ones he was searching for. Levi stood over them, heart sinking. He wondered if he had been there, would they still be alive?

Someone touched his shoulder. Levi didn't have to look to see who it was. He knew these hands. Besides, no one else would dare touch him in comfort. Even Hanji knew better, having learned the hard way once.

"We'll see to that they'll be honored in their service." Commamder Erwin said, voice solomn. "What happened to your leg?"

_Damn. Of course he would notice__._

"It'll be fine." He brushed his commanding officer off, knowing full well he couldn't hide anything from this man. Even so Levi tried to put a little more weight on it, only to wince. The motion didn't go unnoticed by Erwin.

"When we return to the wall, I'll be placing you on medical leave until your leg heals. In the meantime, I would like you to think over who to choose for your next squad."

This time Levi tore his gaze away from the bodies. Erwin felt his gut twisted into knots upon looking into those eyes. Pale greys were usually well guarded, varying from flashing with annoyance or the rare glimmer of joy shining through them. This time however, there was no shield. For the first time in _years_ they showed the depth of sorrow within the captain's heart.

"Why do I have to choose?" In other words, why should he sign the deaths of more soldiers to be sacrificial lambs.

"...Because this squad," Erwin motioned to the bodies. "Was chosen to better suit you. The new focus is to better suit Eren, so you won't have to be the only one to rescue him."

Levi felt his skin prickle, stomach dropping. While Erwin had a point, it still didn't help how he felt. It didn't ease the pain. And he should be used to this by now. Erwin was always about looking forward, no matter what the loss.

_Never look back. If I look back, I can't move forward._

Strange, he had given Eren a lesson about making choices and having no regrets. But the young man had now learned a much darker and cruel subsequence of that lesson. He watched his squad slaughtered to protect him. Levi didn't know how to approach the Titan shifter about his grief once Eren woke up.

_Maybe I won't have to. That's what his friends are for, right?_

Levi was unsure where he stood in Eren's circle. The boy looked up to him, he knew that much. Perhaps still intimidated, the memory of the captain beating the crap out of him in front of an entire courtroom was still probably fresh in his mind. Maybe being on leave would give Levi the distance to let Eren grieve without him. Levi was never good at these sort of things.

_Besides, he'll probably think I hate him. I can't hate him for their deaths._ Levi made a mental note to address that at the very least to his charge later.

"...I trust you." He didn't like having to choose. But he knew in his soul that Erwin was right.

_Ever the faithful dog._ Levi sneered to himself. He was aware of the whispers going around about him and Erwin. They can believe in whatever they want, his faith and trust in the commander ran deep.

Erwin was pulled away for other business, not that Levi cared. He was grateful to be left alone in his moment of openly grieving. He felt the stares, though, as he wasn't known to let anyone see him like this. Even the new recruits sensed the change. While confused and felt for him, none of the greenhorns dared to approach him.

_I guess I can't call them green, now can I? _

Their first mission brought more horrors and turmoil. And the wounds from Trost was still fresh, not yet fully stitched up and sealed. The captain can sense that they were coming to the realization that the nightmares will never end. Yet oddly enough, Levi didn't see any of them losing faith. There was determination, the will to keep fighting still as strong as when they bursted through the gates.

_Maybe there's hope for this stock, afterall. _

These recruits were starting to leave a lasting impression on the captain. Perhaps choosing his new squad will be a little easier than he thought.

Commamder Erwin made the call to return into formation. Everyone who were able got back on their horses. Some took the reins of the carts that carried the dead or wounded. Levi moved his horse close to the cart that carried Eren. He was still unconscious, and Mikasa sat by his side. Armin was on his horse, next to the captain.

"Aren't you wounded, captain?" The shy boy inquired, staring at him with concern.

"Even if both of my legs were broken, I would still ride." Levi admitted, earning a few odd stares. Besides, the bond between him and his mount was strong enough that he didn't always have to rely on his legs to tell her what to do. Just the slightest touch on one side of the neck, or the gentlest squeeze of his legs and she knew when to turn or change speeds.

"You don't blame him for their deaths, do you captain?"

_Since when did this one get a backbone?_ Levi studied Armin a moment. Did this mission really change him that drastically?

"I can't blame him for what happened. Not when it isn't his fault for their incapability to face a Titan like her." He watched the blond flinch, and he realized too late that his choice of words were too harsh.

_Why should it matter? This world is cruel. The sooner they accept it, the better._

He envied their innocent youth that still blinded them. Feeling like he made them uncomfortable, Levi moved to stand next to the cart that carried his fallen comrades. He didn't belong with the new recruits, anyways. They still see him as someone to be feared, someone who was just as cruel as the world around them.

_They'll learn I'm not as I seem on the outside._

The signal for their march was sounded. In case of the Female Titan returning, he refused the action of using flares. It was by word of mouth and movement, as the remaining numbers of the Scout Legion began their race to Wall Rose before nightfall.

Not far into their race against the sun, Titans appeared. They charged behind and gaining ground on the now much smaller force that made up the Scouts. Commander Erwin gave the order to get rid of the fallen. Without hesitation the carts were opened and the bodies rolled out in a trail of their final sacrifice.

_Don't look back_. _If I look back, I am lost._

He was close by the cart that held his former squad. And when the bodies began to fall, his will wasn't strong enough. Levi glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Petra's body unwrapping from the cloth that covered her. She looked so peaceful, almost as if she were asleep.

And then she was gone.

The Titans slowed down. The Scout Legion breathed a silent sigh of relief. Levi was the only one who didn't. He stared at nothing, his mind lost elsewhere. His horse sensed his discomfort, and without realizing the captain loosened his grip on his thighs and hands. Confused, the dark mare slowed down anyways. They slowed until Armin's horse nearly collided into them from behind.

"Captain!" Armin shouted as he panicked. He couldn't veer away from the cart because of the captain, so his only option was to slow down or speed up. In his panic his hands pulled at the reins, telling the horse to slow, but his legs said go faster. The mount snorted in annoyance, doing neither as it didn't know which action to follow.

With a jerk back to reality Levi skillfully maneuvered his mare away from the panicking pair. His mount stumbled from the sudden change of positions, but she kept her head together and remained upright. Once he was sure they weren't going to collide with anyone else Levi glanced over at Armin to check if he was all right.

Both rider and horse were fine. But that wasn't what caught the captain's full attention. His eyes caught movement behind them. Armin followed his gaze and gave a scream. The sound caught the attention of everyone around them, then they too looked back to their worst nightmare.

The Female Titan was catching up.

Panic spread like wildfire. Black smoke signals were fired. But it would be too late for Erwin to react and change direction. Most of their numbers were wounded or driving carts. There weren't any remaining squads who were capable of facing her. The captain quickly checked his gear.

_A quarter tank on both. Shit._

He forgot to refill before their race home.

Levi raised his gaze to Eren, who was beginning to stir. His green blue eyes opened, groaning in pain when the wagon jerked from running over a rock and hit his head. Despite the dizziness Eren still sat up, refusing to listen to Mikasa.

"Eren, stay down!" She panicked, not bearing the thought of losing him again.

"What... What's going on? Huh?" Suddenly he realized in horror why everyone was panicking.

Once his brain processed that the Female Titan was once again chasing them, he glanced first at his friends, then at the captain. Levi stared, lost in the color of them. Without his consent Eren's eyes rushed forth memories of another pair, memories he tried so hard everyday to bury.

_You remind me of someone I once knew._

_"Big brother!"_

And suddenly he knew what to do.

"Don't worry about me," He told them. The three recruits stared at him, confused. "In fact, this is an order. Don't concern yourselves about me. I won't let her have you."

Before they could process his words, the captain changed course. He turned his mount around sharply, dutifully avoiding other riders. Then Levi pulled out his last remaining pair of swords, thighs pressing hard as they could to urge his horse to charge full speed. The mare snorted nervously, sensing this was no ordinary Titan, but did as she was asked anyways.

"Captain? Captain! Captain Levi!" Eren shouted, he tried to move to the edge of the cart. Mikasa pushed and held him back.

"You can't!" Armin caught on what his friend was trying to attempt. "Think of where you are! You'll trample us!"

Eren stopped struggling then, taking in his surroundings. He recognized that Armin was right. His comrades would be caught in the crossfire if he transformed now. Swallowing the lump in his throat Eren returned his attention back on the captain.

Commander Erwin changed course, and now the whole Scout Legion were able to see what Captain Levi was doing. Some were confused. Was he that insane? Facing her alone, no backup, no sure means of coming out alive, and _still_ he was charging head on with an injured leg?

"Commander! Do we send backup?" Mike felt the urge to turn and follow, but hesitated.

_Losing Humanity's Strongest will greatly hinder us...what is he thinking?_

Erwin watched the captain, face unchanging. However it was his eyes that said it all.

"No. We can't afford to lose more of our numbers for one suicide mission."

Mike studied his friend, somehow not surprised. Then again, this was Commader Erwin Smith. However he couldn't shake what he had just witnessed for the first time. The ambitious commander has never shown anything but courage. He was the face that gave the Scouts the hope and means to fight. Yet, Mike swore he caught the faintest glimpse of regret in them.

Levi studied the Female Titan. Her limbs had healed, but her jaw was still hanging. Her tongue was loose, too, to him she looked like a panting dog. He would have found this humerous, if the situation was more in his favor. There were no trees, and he had witnessed first hand that she would use the wires against him if he attempted to use her to climb.

_But she's exhausted. Her speed is nothing compared to before. _

Even so, that didn't mean he was at the top of his game. He could feel his body screaming at him to rest. His leg surged white hot pain up and down. The captain grit his teeth, pushing aside everything that was a distraction. If anything he would do everything in his power to take her down with him.

_Maybe Mikasa had the right idea._

Taking care of her would have saved them the trouble. But he wasn't going to allow Mikasa to become another body to be sacrificed. Not if he could help it. Whatever the case, what was done was done. Levi accepted within himself for whatever outcome would happen from this moment on.

Levi stared into pale blue eyes burning down at him.

_Good. She hates me just as I hate her._

He allowed a dark smirk as he readied to take to the sky. Time slowed. He felt the warmth of the setting sun, the cool air as he charged full speed. He could hear nothing but his own heartbeat. And yet strangely Levi never felt so _alive_. It was almost addicting.

_That is all I remember. I can recall everything of my past life up until that point. Whenever I try to remember more, my head hurts._

_I don't know if I made it out alive._

_I don't even know how I fought her. I have always guessed, but I'm never certain what action I took or how she reacted. So I don't bother with guessing._

_After all, I always wake up just before we faced one more time._


	2. Collision

Since he was young, Levi had night terrors. These were often due to the dreams, dreams of another life in a different time. The horrors he experienced as Captain Levi was too stressful as a child. And eventually he never opened his eyes ever again.

For some time he had lost touch of reality, mixing up the timelines. That was until one day when he was brought to a music class. The instructor introduced Levi to the piano, saying that he was allowed to play out everything that haunted him.

And Levi did.

He played with such vigor and emotion many envied his natural infinity with the instrument. He released all of the anger, pain, and suffering he bottled up inside from memories not his own. Levi let it all out, captivating everyone within that class.

Thus this was also the same day he met his future manager.

"Levi! You're amazing!" That voice was so familiar, only higher pitched from youth, that Levi tensed.

An arm crossed over his shoulder and the other student leaned in to whisper.

"You remember, don't you?"

"...Hanji?" Levi didn't know how to process all of this.

_So those nightmares...were real._

Up until that point he believed the nightmares were simply that, nightmares. However, upon meeting someone else that he had never met prior to the music lesson confirmed his suspicions. He was reliving another life in his dreams, and sometimes while he was awake, too.

It took a few tries for Hanji to get Levi to open up, but eventually he spilled how much he remembered. He told them about the one memory that always haunted him the most, dream or awake. The day he faced the Female Titan.

"What about you? How much do you remember?" Secretly he was fishing for the outcome of his fight with that particular Titan.

"... Can't tell." Hanji refused. "If you can't remember past that point, then it would be best to let your conscious figure out on its own."

"But..." Levi tried to reason.

"Memories are meant to be unlocked on their own due time. If we try to force the matter, then it'll do more harm than good." Hanji was not budging.

"...Okay." He resigned, letting this one go. "So...do you still look the same?"

"Uh huh. Even down to the glasses!" Hanji leaned in close. "You gonna tell me about your eyes?"

"...I can't face the world...when I'm stuck in another." Levi hesitated, but he had always wanted to tell at least one person about why he keeps his eyes closed.

"Oh? Explain." Hanji was fully leaning against the smaller individual. For once Levi was allowing close contact, despite the fact Hanji was well past the personal bubble zone.

"I have this overwhelming sense of guilt and shame to look at this world, a world without Titans." Levi admitted, now beginning to suspect that he did somehow survive his one on one battle against the Female Titan.

Hanji didn't know how to respond to that, and so they dropped the conversation. They never brought it up again or shared his secret. And as time flew by, Hanji encouraged Levi to continue his lessons, even though they themselves moved onto the business side of music.

Levi mastered the piano, guitar, violin, cello and lastly, harp. Although Hanji also wished to hear him sing, Levi refused. The rare times he tried in secret, he despised the way his voice sounded. To him his voice was a bit higher pitched than what he wanted as a singing voice. He knew Hanji would take him to vocal lessons, so Levi never bothered to inform them of his smallest interest in singing.

When he turned twenty, he was already well known among the music world. Anywhere he performed, Levi left the crowd speechless. The same vigor and emotion that enchanted his instrument class was still there, ready to burst and captivate everyone who listened.

Two years later Hanji had their own studio up and running. Levi was quick to sign a contract and announce his full support to the Attack On Titan Studio. Very quickly the music studio was very busy, producing album after album of Levi's own personal scores. And along the side the studio started introducing singers or bands that the masses quickly adored.

Levi started appearing less and less to perform and more into helping Hanji comanage the studio. He found that teaching upcoming artists was a similar enough experience to teaching recruits to fight Titans, and he realized a part of what he had been missing in his life.

He was content with how he was thriving in adulthood. The music kept him grounded, and released a lot of pent up emotions that his previous life couldn't release. Levi now saw his previous life as a different person altogether, even though he shared many of the same habits and behaviors as the captain.

_I am my own person, now._

Levi was certain that he didn't have to concern himself with the captain's life.

xXx

Eren entered the Attack On Titan Studio, eager to see Hanji in the flesh. Tailing behind him were his two best friends, Armin and Mikasa. They had met as young children, around the time of preschool. Quickly they were the inseparable and unstoppable trio.

"I can't believe this studio exists. And Hanji runs this all by themselves?" Armin was just as excited, taking in their surroundings. The studio was professionally made, and stood eight stories high.

"I heard they have help from their main star." Mikasa answered. "Which would explain why _he_ hasn't been performing these last few years."

"Mikasa, you gotta let that grudge go. It's been almost three hundred years and a different life time ago." Eren deadpanned, referring to her serious dislike towards a certain captain. He didn't exactly leave a good first impression.

_Not that it's his fault. In the end they entrusted me to be with the Scouts._

"Excuse me, can you tell us what floor Hanji is? We have an appointment in about ten minutes." Armin asked the front clerk.

"Oh, yes. They're expecting you. But they'll a little late, so they informed me to tell you to go ahead to the sixth floor. There's a record room set and ready." She relayed the message, handing the blond a card key.

"Okay, thanks!" All three were ecstatic.

_We get to mess around in a record room before we sign a contract! Yes!_

Eren could feel the excitement bubbling inside. His dreams to start a band were actually coming true. Growing up, he had been told that it would never happen. Eren was a natural klutz, one of the few traits that made him different from his previous life. Otherwise he was the same wild child he had been as Eren Yeager. The same determined wild spirit that had everyone wonder wether he was genious or a suicidal maniac.

The three made their way to the sixth floor. Once they exited the elevator and into the hallway, the first door on the right had a note on it saying their names. Eagerly they entered without knocking, not caring about their manners.

"They set up the instruments already!" Armin was quick to place himself with the drums, admiring them.

Mikasa picked up the electric guitar, first testing how the strings felt. They didn't need to be adjusted much to her amazement. And it was plugged in and ready to play. Mikasa played a tune, smiling as the instrument sprang to life, the speakers giving them a surround sound effect.

"This is better than I thought it would be." Mikasa admitted when she paused.

"Wanna take this time to practice?" Armin wanted to prepare themselves to leave a good first impression on their future manager.

"Yeah." Mikasa nodded, the nervousness from before was disintegrating the longer she held the guitar.

"Hey, you guys practice without me. I'm going to find the restroom." Eren was just as excited, but his bladder had other plans.

"I told you not to refill your soda before we got here." Mikasa chastised, earning the usual eye roll.

"Yeah, yeah, mom." Eren joked, quickly dodging a glare as he entered the hallway again.

It took him a few minutes, and he almost pissed his own pants. But he managed to avoid embarrassing himself and saved his favorite jeans. After relieving himself he entered the hallway, only to realize in horror that he didn't remember how to get back.

Each record room was of various sizes, so the hallways zigzagged like a maze. Of course Hanji would design this kind of layout. Perhaps they enjoyed making their employees have a field day to memorize how to navigate this floor.

_Okay. Okay. Calm down. I just need to find the one next to the elevator. Easy peasy, right?_

Oh how wrong he was.

Eren was going in circles. He couldn't find the elevator, and the rising panic was beginning to take over. The young man was confused, lost and worried that he might have botched not only his dreams, but the dreams of his friends.

_I let them down. I'm so stupid!_

Eren leaned against a wall, feeling the dread rise in his chest. The guilt was eating away at his heart. Eren closed his eyes to fight back the tears.

_"__So once again I'm hiding in my room, the peaceful times have made us blind,"_

Eren opened his eyes, glancing around. That voice? It couldn't be, right? It was distinctly familiar, but he was too far away to tell. He listened harder, straining his ears.

_"So you can't fly, if you never try, you told me so long ago, and when you left the wall outside the gate, so more than ever it's real,"_

His heart skipped a beat. That was! It had to be! Quickly Eren followed the voice. He didn't have to search very long to find which record room held the one responsible for the song. Without thinking of the consequences Eren entered, eager to _finally_ lay his eyes on the one and only reincarnation of Captain Levi.

The next verse there was more emotion as the singer's lungs carried the voice.

_"It was like a nightmare that was pain for me, cause nobody wants to die too fast, remember the day of grief, and it's strange for me, I can see your face, I can hear your voice,"_

There he was. Levi sat in a chair, his hands skillfully mastering the piano. The sound recorder was next to his face as he sang his hearts content. Eren watched, taking in the sight before him.

Levi was the same as when he was captain. Pale skin, dark hair, same height and build. He even had the same haircut, only styled different. His bangs weren't left to their own devices and instead pulled back, held there by either hair spray or gel.

He wore a button up white shirt and a brown vest over it. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows as he worked his magic with the instrument in front of him, as if he alone was the only one to bring it to life and resonate like it was its own living organism.

_"Remember the day we met, and it's pain for me, cause nobody wants to die too fast, remember the day we dreamed and it's pain for me, I can see your face, I can hear your voice,"_

Eren watched in wonder. Was this a song for the Scout Legion? Did this mean Levi remembered, too? He could hear the pain in the former captain's voice, as if he was holding back the urge to cry. Eren focused on the eyes, and found to his disappointment that they remained closed.

_So the rumors are true._

During his performing years, Levi never allowed for photographs or videos of his live performances. Whenever a program wanted access for a live TV broadcast, it was ensured to never happen while he played. Levi was an odd anomaly in the music world.

He didn't have stage fright, and yet he despised the idea of his picture being taken. Music artists had their quirks that made them unique, but Levi was the strangest. Rumors spread he was self conscious of his height, or that it might have something to do with his eyes.

The world always questioned if he was blind. When pressed of this theory, Levi never gave a straight answer. Not even his manager and long time friend Hanji would give up the secret.

_"Song for reluctant heroes, who give me their strength, our lives are so short, a song for reluctant heroes, I wanna be brave like you,"_

Eren felt his heart and brain feel different emotions. His mind was relieved, relieved that the captain remembered, this would make his mission a lot easier. At the same point his heart sank. Levi was commemorating the fallen. For those that no one remembered.

_Does...he not have all of his memories?_

In a trance, Eren stepped closer. His foot caught in a wire and before he knew it Eren was falling forward. He gave a shout in warning before he collided into the other artist, and together they tumbled to the floor in a hard thump. Levi had taken the blunt of the fall, leaving the breath knocked out of him.

His arms were wrapped around the body of whoever disturbed his recording, his secret recording, not even Hanji knew of this session. And he realized very quickly that he did not personally know this individual.

"Who do you think you are, interrupting my private session?" Levi snarled, feeling the body on top of him stir.

"I - I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I got lost after finding the restroom, I couldn't find the record room Hanji set up for us. I'm so sorry!"

_No...not that voice...__Anyone but him._

"...Eren...?" Levi tensed, feeling the anxiety and memories not his own flood through his very being.

"Y - Yeah?" The young man lifted himself up. He pulled Levi up with him. The smaller artist couldn't find his legs and so Eren steadied him, almost holding him up. "What's wrong?"

"... Everything." Levi whispered.


	3. Breakdown

_I never thought of the possibility of meeting others from my previous life._

"Levi?"

_That__ sounds stupid, considering I met Hanji._

"Levi, can you hear me?"

_But..._

"Levi, come back to me."

_I always believed that my fame wouldn't attract the attention of others who would also remember._

"Levi, wake up."

_Reality has a cruel sense of humor._

"Levi!"

"Why are you shouting?" The musician grumbled in annoyance. Levi frowned, as he tried to recall why his manager would be this concerned over him.

"Is he going to be okay, Hanji?" A different voice asked.

_Oh..._

Levi remembered now. He must have fallen into another episode. This rarely happens, but when his mind is too overwhelmed, then he is lost to reality. His brain slows down and he can't focus, he can't hear or feel what is happening around him.

The best he can describe is that everything slows to a stop. No sound, nothing but the silence of his mind. It's like pausing a movie, and the world around him disappears. He's left with nothing but his own deepest and darkest thoughts. Sometimes he has a hard time pulling out, and this leads to panic attacks.

Hanji had successfully pulled him out.

_This time around, at least._

There were a few scares in the past when Hanji couldn't help him. And his panic attacks lead him a trip to the hospital.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." He heard his manager sigh.

"Don't speak as if I'm not here," Levi snapped, growing more annoyed.

"Relax, Eren didn't know about your condition." Hanji refused to call it a disorder.

"I'm really sorry..." Eren had full remorse in his voice. That's when he realized that the pitch was ever so slightly different than the Titan Shifter's.

"...How old are you?" Levi inquired, feeling uncertain.

"I'm about to be twenty one. Why?"

Levi counted in his head. The brat was only five years younger this time around, instead of half his age. For some reason, this made him more uncomfortable.

"Oh. Your voice is ever so slightly different than before. I didn't immediately realize that until now." His brain had gone into full panic mode the first time he heard Eren's voice.

_This is someone I always felt anxious about meeting again. I never understood why. _

Was it the anxiety of meeting Eren, or his own anxiety of meeting anyone else from his previous life that triggered him?

_Ugh. Now I have a headache._

"Oi, Hanji, what's my schedule for today?"

"A meeting at around one, and then your classes for classical music at three." Hanji reminded without checking their pad.

"Cancel both. I can't do this today." The sound of a book was dropped to the floor, and he knew Hanji had dropped their notepad.

"WHAT but - That meeting is for your future success!"

"I can do with or without some idiot I have to kiss their ass just to make it in this industry." Levi groaned. "Besides, it's not like you to be so pushy. Why is this one meeting so important?"

"Well... Because..." Scrambling of paper and pens being recollected while Hanji changed focus.

"Because what?" Levi snarled, growing more impatient.

"You'll be meeting Erwin." Hanji admitted.

Levi felt the cold darkness beginning to swallow him up again. He could feel its claws reaching around his body, coiling as it snared him in another trap. He suddenly found it hard to breathe. The invisible claws were choking his throat, preventing air from entering his lungs.

"Captain!" A warm hand held his deathly cold one.

And suddenly, the claws disappeared. The cold darkness slowly ebbed away, driven back by Eren's warmth.

_He realized I was going into another episode, before Hanji did._

"Hanji...just reschedule." Levi had to force the words to form. His voice was cracking. "If you want to prevent a hospital visit, then don't push me. Since it's Erwin, he'll understand."

_I can't face him. Not now._

His heart wasn't strong enough. If his mind was breaking just from meeting Eren, then he knew in his heart he couldn't fight back another episode with Erwin. The warm hand tightened around his, and Levi found himself squeezing back. He could feel Hanji's stare, he never allowed anyone to touch his hands.

"By the way...what were you recording in here anyway?"

_Damn it._

"It's my studio. I can do whatever I want." He knew he sounded too defensive.

"But...with the sound recorder?" Hanji pressed, growing even more curious.

"He was singing. Then I came in and messed that up." Eren piped up, and Levi pulled his hand away. He must have pulled too quickly, as silence followed for a few agonizing seconds.

"Wait - wait, hold on, he was singing?" He could hear the gears rolling in Hanji's head.

"Yeah! And he was singing pretty good, too. But...the song..."

"What about it?"

He heard someone tip toeing their way to the recorder. Levi knew it was Hanji, and quickly he got up and snatched the copy before they could. He casually placed the disc inside his shirt pocket.

"You're not hearing anything until it's completed. If I decide to let you hear it at all." He told them sternly.

_I still don't even know if I want to pursue this._

"But! You've never shown any interest in singing! I wanna hear your voice!"

"Nope. And you're not getting any information out of Eren." Levi reached for the other, his hand found a warm wrist almost bigger than his hand could wrap around. He started pulling the younger man towards the door with surprising strength.

"Wha - ? Um, what?" Eren was panicking.

"But I need him for a recording session with his band!"

"I'll bring him back in one piece within an hour." Levi proposed, knowing full well Hanji had a tight schedule today.

"That's not fair!" His manager protested.

"Too bad, Hanji." He found himself smirking as he slammed the door behind them.

Hanji stared, dumbfounded. This wasn't like Levi at all. They leaned against the piano, silently wondering. At first, it seemed like introducing them would be a bad idea, since Levi went into an episode. But now it seemed the two of them meeting on accident was better.

_Eren had noticed before me that he was having another episode. I need to stay on top of my game..._

Speaking of, what Levi didn't know was that this studio had a digital backup of recordings. This was placed in recently, and without Levi's knowledge. It was mostly to prevent anyone from stealing records, but it was also to see if Levi had secret recording sessions of his own. Hanji checked the equipment, and to their delight the recording was still there.

"Yes! Victory is mine!" Hanji connected their headphones in for a listen.

"... Huh? This is... So that's why. You're still haunted by their deaths, Captain."

xXx

"So, you remember. That's why you're here, right?" Levi inquired as they sat down at his favorite restaurant not too far from the studio.

"Um... I don't think I have the money to cover anything in this menu..." Eren was nervous.

"Don't worry. Order whatever you want, I'll cover the fee. I'm a regular here, so they make sure no one will bother us." Levi shrugged it off, not particularly bothered to cover both of their orders.

"Okay... If you're sure, then." There was still a nervous tone in the younger musicians voice.

The pair made their orders, and as they waited Levi began his questions.

"You didn't answer me about earlier."

"Oh, yeah. That. Well, yes, I remember. I mean, I accidentally called you captain."

"I'm not your captain." Levi sighed. "I consider that past life another entity, not entirely me, but a different part of me. Like an old piece of clothing hanging in the closet. It's a part of me, but I don't allow it to be the center of my life."

_If I do, I'll be in an endless cycle_ _of torment._

"But...it must have some influence. You refuse to open your eyes." Eren's voice was losing the nervousness as he spoke.

"So what if I do?" Levi bristled, growing defensive. "What's the point, when all I see is a world in black and white? Nothing to celebrate the survival of humanity thriving without titans?"

_Shit. Why am I spilling all of this to the brat? _

He never admitted that little detail to Hanji. Levi didn't know if it was something wrong with his eyes, or just how his brain was wired. His earliest memories, before the nightmares, he could see the vivid colors of the world. The world was full of splendor, and beautiful. That all changed when the nightmares began.

He saw the world through a bleak monochrome spectrum. The once vivid colors were gone, leaving behind a dreary world full of dread and overwhelming guilt. Guilt for what, he didn't know. Maybe he would never understand.

"... How much do you remember?" Eren was nervous again.

_This again... I must have survived. _

"I remember up until my suicide mission against the Female Titan." Levi was now genuinely confused.

_If I survived...then why can't I remember?_

"... Oh." Eren's answer only confirmed his suspicions.

"Why is everyone tip toeing around me about that event? I don't even know if I died or not, and no one wants to give me a straight answer." Levi snarled, growing annoyed again. "It's not like I can look up records, Humanity's Strongest was erased from history with no explanation."

_Hanji and Eren seem to grow nervous if I bring up that memory. Why?_

"I... Well, I'm not sure if it's the best thing for me to say, but... You did survive."

"But...?" Levi pressed, doing his best to rein in his temper.

"You disappeared. We all thought you were dead. Then one day you showed up. But you were our enemy."

_... What? Why?_

Levi was more than confused. That didn't make any sense. Captain Levi had faith in Erwin that ran deep. So deep that the captain didn't mind pushing aside his secret crush, afraid of it tarnishing their friendship.

He remembered what made the captain change course.

_Those eyes...so vivid and full of a fire that can't be contained. The fire of burning desire, like a hungry wolf._

_"Big brother!"_

_Near identical to a different pair of someone else._

"... Levi? Are you having another episode?"

The elder musician snapped back to reality. What was wrong with him? He never had more than one in a single day in years. Levi breathed in deep. When he exhaled, his shoulders still felt so heavy from an invisible burden.

_Tonight is going to be worse_.

It always was when he had multiple episodes in one day.

"I'll be fine, Eren." He braved a facade.

"... If you're sure. Um, do you have a phone?"

"I don't use it other than for calls." Levi deadpanned, wondering what the brat was thinking.

"I figured, but you can use the voice activation, right? I was going to add my number in case you ever need me. You know, to help you through an episode. It's the least I can do after interrupting your recording earlier." Eren rambled, embarrassed.

_He has a point. Maybe he's not so much of a brat, afterall._

"I warn you, they can be intense. They're not all sunshine and daisies like the ones you've seen thus far. But, I'll hold you to it. Some nights Hanji can't get away from work to help me." Levi reached for his phone and handed it over. "There's no password."

"Okay." Eren's hands were warm when he took the phone.

_Why is it only his hands that do that?_

They were strong and firm. And yet they were warm like the sun during a cold, autumn morning. As if the sun was breathing it's last warmth onto the earth before winter began.

"And done! Here's your phone back." Eren held it out after a few quick seconds of adding himself into the contacts. "It's under my name, Eren."

"Would have been better if it was under 'brat'," Levi snorted, he couldn't help himself with that one.

Eren laughed, surprising the elder musician.

_His laugh is warm, too. _

He almost wanted to open his eyes to see if the young man was still the same. Only, a part of him was scared. If all he saw was a world in black in white, then he wouldn't be able to see the color of a vast sky within Eren's eyes.

_What is he doing to me?__ This is different than how the captain felt towards Erwin...__So, what is this?_


	4. Faceless

Levi couldn't move, his breath was coming in shaky rasps. His sight blurred in and out of focus. His entire body was searing in pain he never felt before in his life.

_That damned bitch... _He silently cursed.

Said form he was cursing about laid not too far from him. He couldn't see, but he could hear the steam rising in the air from her Titan body. Despite the both of them being immobile, he didn't get a good look at her when he had made the final slash over her neck. He's not even sure if she's alive or not.

_If I don't get up soon while she's alive, who knows how long until she kills me._

The reality hit the captain hard. The Scout Legion had left him to his demise. He knew Erwin wouldn't send backup. Levi had accepted for whatever outcome of his fate against the Female Titan. And yet a part of him refused to accept death.

_Come on... Move. Move, damn it!_

But no matter how much he willed his body to move, it wouldn't obey him. The captain was more than exhausted. He struggled to remain conscious as he laid in the grass. He had no concept of time, as the darkness of the night told him nothing. Turned out this was the night of a new moon, so even his nightly friend wasn't there for him in his time of need.

_I can't last much longer..._

He could feel the luring slumber creeping on him. It was getting harder and harder to fight it off. In the back of his mind he knew that if he did, he would never awaken again. Levi accepted death, and yet some part of him remained stubborn.

_Why... there's no point, right? But..._

A vision of vivid eyes of the vast sky with a burning flame came to mind.

_I want... I want to see them again._

He had succeeded in protecting Eren from the clutches of the Female Titan. As well as the remaining Scouts, but for some reason that didn't matter to him. What mattered was the reason he turned to race full speed at their enemy to protect his only reason for sacrificing himself.

_I have to tell him..._

Tell Eren what? That he didn't blame him for his squad's death? That his eyes reminded him of someone, someone he failed to protect?

_I... I couldn't save her. But I saved you._

Maybe he finally found his redemption. The burden he secretly carried for so long.

_So maybe... Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad, after all..._

Just as he was closing his eyes, he became aware of footsteps in the grass. His brain panicked, but the best he could do was softly groan. Whoever it was carried a lantern, and the sudden brightness of light in the dark night blinded him.

The figure knelt down next to him. Levi felt a hand on his forehead. Strange, this wasn't a hand of a woman. He tried to open his eyes. But his vision wouldn't allow him much for any details. The lantern wasn't much help, either.

"You're still alive," The man said to himself, as if in awe. "Maybe you can be of use."

Levi felt his heart race. Use for what? He tried to move his arm, but the best he could do was shiver. A warm hand felt over his wounds, testing what was broken and what wasn't. The captain released a pained groan of protest.

_Is he a doctor or __something?_

"I know, the pain is intense. And from what I can see, I'm amazed you're still conscious, let alone alive." The faceless man spoke to him softly, as if assuring him the pain will end soon.

_Something is off. His voice is covered in honey, as if he has a more sinister motive to help me._

Usually there was always a catch with these sort of things, right? As if this were the devil coming to his aid, but wouldn't point out the fine print. The little detail that would screw him over and wouldn't know until the last minute.

"I see the hatred in your eyes. So much passion, but it needs to be redirected."

_What in the world is he going on about?_

The lantern was lowered to the grass. Even though the light didn't blind him as much, he still couldn't get a good view of the face. His vision was betraying him. One hand held up his arm and turned it over, pulling up a sleeve to reveal his pale skin.

Alarmed, Levi made an attempt to struggle.

"Relax, if you struggle too much then I'll have to administer this a second time. And I am unsure if your body can handle two injections."

Without warning a needle pierced his vein. Levi wanted nothing more than to struggle. Yet soon as the unknown liquid entered his bloodstream his body went frigid. He stared in horror at the man above him as he felt the freezing pain travel ever closer to his heart.

"Don't worry, this will all be over soon..."

Finally Levi found his voice, but all he could do was scream into the night.

xXx

Levi awoke with a jerk. His apartment was set at a cool temperature, and yet his body was covered in sweat like he ran a marathon. His breathed in gulps of air, which did nothing to help settle the rising panic.

"Oi, call Hanji." He gasped out to his phone, which was plugged in next to his bed.

"_Calling, 'Hanji'_" The automatic tone replied.

The device placed the call on speaker. He could hear the phone on the other end ring. But to his growing panic his faithful friend didn't pick up.

"Hang up," He commanded. "Call... Call Eren."

_He said if I needed his help, he's one phone call away._

And yet, why was he dreading to request his help? Was it because of the memory that just resurfaced? Or because he's seeking the help of someone who wasn't Hanji for once?

Eren picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hey, is everything all right?" His voice was groggy, as if he had been asleep.

"I... I remembered something. But... I don't understand. I can't... I think I'm having a panic attack." His words are jumbled, and he couldn't find it within himself to slow his brain down to properly explain.

"Hold on... Do you want to talk on the phone, or have me come visit?"

Relief of help coming calmed him down if just a few notches. He hoped he wasn't asking for too much.

"I'll give you my address... Just... Just promise me something?" Why was he scared?

"Yeah, sure. Anything." He could hear Eren scrambling with clothes on the other end.

"Please stay on the line with me." He never felt so weak.

"Of course, whatever I can do to help."

_Thank you... _

The waiting was agonizing, and a few times Levi almost lost control of his panic attacks. But each time Eren talked him through it over the phone. And before he knew it Eren was at his door.

Levi didn't have the strength to move, so he instructed where the hidden back up key was located. Hanji already had a copy, but they implemented another copy to be hidden just in case Levi found another person to help him in his time of need.

_Mental note to treat Hanji tomorrow._

"Hey, I'm here, now." Warm arms embraced him. Levi didn't bother to struggle as he was pulled upward into a sitting position. He limply leaned against the other musician, seeking the warmth from the other body against his cold one.

_Why is he always so warm? Like a blanket in a cold snow storm._

"You're sweating. Do you have a fever?" A hand touched his forehead, and Levi flinched from the contact. The memory of another hand doing the same motion in his dream was still fresh. The movement didn't go unnoticed.

"It's okay, I'm not going to do anything that will make you uncomfortable." Eren assured, interpreting the movement differently.

"I... It's not that... The memory...dream, someone found me as I laid dying. They injected me with something. I don't understand what it was, or what their intentions were. I couldn't even see his face." Levi rambled, feeling disoriented even to talk about it. But he knew he _had_ to tell someone.

He felt Eren's heart skip a beat as he processed the information.

"Did you say injection?"

"Am I speaking in tongues?" Levi found himself remark with a frown.

"Nope, clear as day." Eren laughed softly, embarrassed.

"Then yes, a strange man injected me with something while I was dying. I don't know what happened next because I woke up." If he could, he would be rolling his eyes.

"...This explains quite a bit." Eren muttered more to himself.

"Like...what?" Levi suddenly grew tense.

"You see...in order to become a Titan, one is given an injection. Titans were an experiment of sorts. A means to create a humanoid weapon that can be controlled. But somewhere along the line, the experiment went a little out of control."

"A little? Tch, try a lot." Levi snorted.

"There's my captain." The fondness in his voice gave the smaller musician's stomach twist into knots.

_What...is this? What is he doing to me?_

Levi knew that normally, he should be panicking. He hated close contact with anyone, including Hanji. Strangely, that same hatred didn't exist with Eren. It was as if his warmth took down all of his barriers. He felt that he should be scared, yet he finds it within himself that he wasn't.

"Eren..." Levi raised his arms to embrace the broad frame that held him ever so gently. He felt his heart race, and not from panic for once. He hoped that the other couldn't see the faintest hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Hm? Yes, captain?" Eren sounded sleepy.

_Is he losing touch of reality?_

"Stay with me for the rest of the night." A part of him was internally screaming, as if he would regret this later. And yet he found that he didn't give a damn to the little voice in the back of his head.

"If it's to help you, then I don't mind. But... forgive me if I fall asleep."

Somehow that eased Levi's inner demons to slumber. Soon the pair laid down in the inviting bed, falling asleep in each other's arms.

xXx

Hanji entered the apartment early in the morning, having noticed that they had gotten a very late call in the night. Quickly they had scrambled their way over, forgetting to call first. And came to a very strange sight.

_This...is very strange, indeed._

Hanji adjusted their glasses, blinking several times.

Yep. There was no mistaking the chestnut brown hair of Eren next to Levi. And they were embracing each other?

_I distinctly recall Eren in our previous lives, that he had a crush on the captain._

Hanji can remember the day Eren broke down and told them his secret the day Captain Levi was pronounced dead. His horse had returned to the gates, but to everyone's despair, her rider was nowhere to be found. A few days later Commander Erwin made the announcement and held a burning ceremony that evening, even though there was no body to burn.

_Erwin wanted to commemorate something to the captain's sacrifice. Losing Humanity's Strongest hit the Scout Legion hard._

Hanji felt uncertain about all of this now. The day before, it seemed like this would be good for Levi in the end, and perhaps finally bury the captain he had been stashing inside his closet for what seemed like an eternity. However, now they weren't so sure.

_I hope Eren doesn't start to get it into his head and acts too fast for either of them to handle a relationship this early on._

After all, there was a reason why the so called Humanity's Strongest was erased from history.


	5. Grievance

Eren watched the flames reach into the darkened night sky. He didn't know what hurt more, that there was no body to lay to rest or that this funeral was set in motion without any real confirmation. Or maybe some part of the Titan Shifter refused to believe that the captain really was gone.

_He was the best of us. He can't really be dead...right?_

Then again he couldn't blame the commander. Captain Levi's horse returned riderless. She had remembered how to get back home, and the dread of no captain in sight settled in for a few days before Commander Erwin made the announcement, proclaiming Captain Levi's death.

_What else could be done?_

The Scout Legion was under serious scrutiny. Their attempt of capturing the Female Titan had failed. The military branch lost a large number of their soldiers. And now the loss of Humanity"s Strongest will cripple how the public views them.

_So where does that leave me?_

The only reason the court handed Eren over into the care of the Scout Legion was due to the captain. If anyone could end him if he went out of control, it was him. And now the Scout Legion didn't have that security. That one upper hand that would allow Eren to use his Titan power for good.

Eren owed his life to Captain Levi. And as he slowly got to know him, he felt the bloom of a crush grow.

_I'll never get to tell him how I feel._

As if grieving for his squadron wasn't enough.

"Eren," A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to Mikasa and Armin watching him with worry.

"Yeah?" He replied, feeling a heavy burden on his heart.

"The flames have burned out." Armin said. Eren returned his gaze to what was supposed to be Captain Levi's funeral, and realized that his friend was right. How long had he been standing here, losing track of time over his loss?

"... Oh." Was all Eren could say.

"We should go to bed." Mikasa urged gently.

"Yeah, we have a meeting with the commander tomorrow." Armin reminded. "Regarding the Female Titan."

"...Right." Thinking about _her_ left him with a mix of strong emotions he didn't even know how to begin to process.

After a moment of his eyes lingering on the cooling ashes as the embers gave out, Eren turned and followed his friends. He left with a heavy heart, silently questioning how much more could he endure losing those he loved because of Titans.

_I will destroy them all._

And yet, could he do that going up against her?

xXx

"So, care to explain why you rescheduled last minute?" Erwin casually inquired Hanji. They were sharing an early morning coffee the day after he was supposed to see Levi for the first time.

Erwin Smith was a successful business man. He had a lot of connections, money, and power. He had a fair share as co-owner of a few companies he helped rise in the industry. In fact, he just so happened to be the man who gave Attack On Titan Studio it's start. If it weren't for his investment, Hanji would never have been able to take their dream into a reality.

_Something Hanji has yet to bring to Levi's attention._

Erwin has been patient these last few years. He kept his distance when Hanji informed hin of the musician's condition. He knew without a doubt that meeting the aspiring artist would cause a great deal of stress. But now as the success of both studio and main artist was abundant, Erwin was losing his patience.

_I have to see for myself the anomaly that is Levi._

The business man knew that Levi didn't have all of his memories. That was a concern, as that left out a huge mystery that haunted Erwin even in this lifetime.

_Why did he turn his back on us?_

Commander Erwin never found the answer. And now, in a different life, Erwin can just maybe find the answers his previous life couldn't. All that was needed was somehow help Levi unlock those memories.

"Levi had an episode. A pretty bad one." Hanji informed with a heavy sigh. "Actually, three. Two at the studio, one last night."

"Strange, I thought he's gotten better these last few years?" Erwin raised a brow, curious.

"Yeah, well. Eren crashed into his life. Quite literally, too. And now they're like two peas in a pie."

"Those two?" Erwin found the news odd. "I never saw them as close back then."

"Eren harbored a secret crush for the captain back then. I didn't think that crush would live on in this lifetime." Hanji explained.

"So then why did you call me here?" Erwin was beginning to lose interest. "I had to make time in my busy schedule for you."

"Two things: one, Levi is starting to remember."

_Oh really? __Now that's some news I've been waiting to hear for quite a while._

"Go on," Erwin pressed, now Hani had his full undivided attention.

"He doesn't remember a lot, but progress is progress. He remembers someone coming to his aid as he was dying from his fight against the Female Titan. Then he was injected with something. Eren theorizes that 'something', is the Titan serum."

_Ah...that explains a whole lot, actually._

"And the second reason?" Erwin wondered after a moment of processing the information.

"Your idea for this upcoming memorial? I think I have a solution." Hanji pulled out their phone. "I have a copy of Levi's secret recording session that Eren interrupted, which is quite a blessing in disguise. Otherwise I would have never known about it."

"Let me take a listen." Erwin accepted the headphones, eager to hear Levi's brilliance. He placed both pieces into his ears and then Hanji played the recording.

Erwin closed his eyes, imagining Levi at the piano as he listened. And then to his amazement, Levi was _singing_. In his entire career the musician never shown any interest. Yet this recording was proof.

_He has an enchanting voice_.

Erwin had always wondered how the musician would sound. He had a strange notion that Levi had the voice, just needed the proper guidance. Erwin listened with growing admiration, some part of himself that was commander felt a sense of pride. Then he took notice of the lyrics.

_"Song for reluctant heroes, who give me their strenth, our lives are so short, song for reluctant heroes, I wanna be brave like you,"_

"So... That's why you called me here." He fully understood now. Erwin opened his eyes with a smile. "I want this song for the memorial ceremony. But, I have a suggestion."

_The song is perfect. __However..._

"What is it?" Hanji asked curiously.

"I don't want this song played by piano. I want this to reach out to the younger audience, too. Actually, what kind of band is Eren and his friends trying to put together?" The gears in his head were turning.

"A rock band. What else would they try to go for?"

"Perfect. See if you can convince Levi to work with them. Maybe this can be their big gig on getting off their feet. And the chance for Levi to show the world his voice." Erwin could envision it now. Eren's band on stage, with Levi as a guest star of his own song.

_As much as I want to keep Levi's voice to myself, he has a caged bird inside of him ready to take flight. _

Even in this life, Erwin recognized when not to be selfish. This balance helped him greatly in his career. Plus, it was obvious Levi wrote and composed this song on his own time. Commemorating the fallen in such a way was what Erwin had wanted for the memorial ceremony, which was a worldwide public event.

_And nothing would make it all the sweeter if it was done by that group. The same troubled souls who remember._

"I don't know, Levi is out of his element completely if I suggest it." Hanji was hesitant.

"If he doesn't, then I can pull all funding towards his future performances. And since he's under your studio, that means Attack On Titan will no longer receive any profits from him. Since he is the center of your studio's success, it will only be a matter of time before Attack On Titan Studio goes under."

"What? You can't be serious!" Hanji stood up suddenly, mix of confusion and fury in their eyes. Erwin didn't flinch under the heated gaze, his poker face nothing short of perfection.

"Do you want to test me, Hanji?" The business man smiled cruelly.

_Even in a world without Titans, I strive to achieve my goals by any means necessary._

Unlike Levi, who did everything to try and forget, even as far as referring his past life a different entity, Erwin accepted his wholeheartedly. Perhaps a little too much, Hanji always pointed out. Often times there was no fine line that made Erwin the business man any different from Commander Erwin of the Scout Legion.

Hanji stared down at him, arms shaking.

This might place a hindrance on their friendship, Erwin knew. But for his part, he wouldn't have done this at all if Hanji hadn't presented him Levi's recording. In this aspect he knew he was being fullheartedly selfish. He was placing the future success of not only a talented musician, but also a studio. This studio was Hanji's dream, their life's work.

_That should be inspiration enough for Levi._

Even in this life, Erwin pulled the strings of his favorite puppet.


	6. Apprehension

Captain Levi hated social events. He understood that, as a rising soldier among the ranks of the Scout Legion, then it was a matter of time before a game of politics became part of his life. And recently he was dubbed with the title _Humanity's Strongest_. Thus Erwin started bringing him along for the stupid social events with the nobles and high officials of the military.

_I am beginning to understand what he meant by using my...talents, for more than just Titans._

After his first mission outside the walls, Levi had wondered what this man wanted out of him. Erwin had given his first hint when he rose to the position as commander when the previous stepped down, the first on record to not die while holding the position.

_I am to be his faithful dog._

To be honest, Levi couldn't find it within himself to be angry. The idea of being able to do a bit of dirty work behind the scenes of politics made up for the boring social events. Tailing Erwin around would be intimidating for the majority. A soldier taken from the slums of the Underground City with a reputation, was now considered one of the strongest soldiers of the Scout Legion.

_And probably the entire military, if I were to brag_.

However, there are those who see what Erwin is doing. They understand the game he's playing. So some would try and play the snake in the grass, an attempt to turn the tables against the new commander. That was where Levi came into the picture.

_I am to protect him from these snakes. At the same time, see which ones would be trouble._

It was his job to ensure that nothing stood in Commander Erwin's way. He was to be expected to do the dirty work of taking care of any obstacles that prevented the commander from reaching his goal. The captain's hands would be stained to keep Erwin's clean.

_On the outside, they see me as his faithful dog. But in reality, I'm just the living weapon. A puppet. And Erwin pulls the strings._

That man must have been planning this from the very beginning. Since he convinced the Scout Legion to recruit him. Levi had been the finishing touch that Erwin needed to be noticed, to rise in the ranks and play their game.

_Such ambition. Erwin is an enigma all on his own_.

Levi secretly found this prospect exhilarating. It could almost turn him on, but he had to remind himself where he was. Even so, there was something about these schemes of Erwin had strung in his web, was something to admire.

The captain had always hated schemers. Politics were the worst pigs in his opinion. And yet there was something about Erwin that was an exception. His brilliant mind to come up with these scandalous schemes to turn the tables on these snakes, and his execution method combined with his perfect smile made a great combination.

_Commander Erwin Smith is nothing short of perfection._

Levi would normally despise the idea of being used. He had always been independent, self reliant and stubborn. Yet the prospect of hurting the same people that left him to rot in the Undergound City was something he wouldn't mind doing, even if it meant being a puppet.

_Only to Commander Erwin, that is._

Yes, Captain Levi would play the puppet.

xXx

"Why do I have to work with Eren's band? I don't even know how they sound. You should know how picky I am with those I work with." Levi frowned at his manager.

_Why is Hanji pushing this out of the blue?_

"It's only for this one time. You know the memorial ceremony coming up? You guys are going to perform your song on stage."

"But...why?" The musician was still confused. "And how do you know about my song?"

"Each studio in this building now has digital copies in case someone tries to steal the hard copies. Or someone accidentally erases them." Hanji explained offhandedly. "But that's not the point, the point is I need you to perform with them."

_Now that's a term I never heard them use before._

"Wait... Was that feature implemented to see if I had secret recordings?"

"Well uh... Maybe? Kinda? Okay, yes, that played a part in me adding that little feature." Hanji nervously laughed.

"Who the fuck did you show that recording to?" Levi snarled, his skin crawling.

_How can they do this? There's no other explanation as to why Hanji would push me to perform with those brats._

"... Erwin." He heard his manager mumble.

"And what gives him the power to say that I have to perform with them? What gives him the right to control my career?" For some reason this news unsettled him. Levi felt his stomach twist into knots.

"Um... He's kinda the reason why Attack On Titan Studio is up and running. He invested in my plans when no one else would. And he's the man who makes your performances happen. So technically, he signs both of our checks. Which means he has the power to withdraw his support. And without him, the studio will eventually go under."

Levi understood then and there the message Erwin was silently passing on through Hanji.

_He still controls my strings._

He had no idea how to respond. A part of him was furious. Levi was _not_ the captain, he was his own person! And here Erwin still had the audacity to control him in this life?

_I understand when his goal was to defeat the Titans, but this?_

There was no purpose. Nothing but to have control over him. But why? And then he recalled what Eren spilled to him yesterday. Captain Levi had turned his back on the Scout Legion. He became their enemy. And with how Hanji and Eren tip toe around the topic, they never found the answers as to why the captain did that.

_Is... Is this to punish me? For what I - the captain - had done? But I don't even know why! I've barely breached the surface of the iceberg!_

This was more than his career on the line. This was Hanji's _dream._ And not only theirs, but everyone who signed a contract with Attack On Titan Studio. Some could make a recovery and bounce back through another company, however not all. And the world knew Levi would never sign up with anyone else.

No, Erwin didn't believe in this kind of mental warfare as punishment. Sure he did anything necessary to achieve his goals, and some of those actions were questionable, but even he had morales. This was different. Actually, this made him think about the man's drive for answers about the Titans.

_He wants to get at the bottom of why the captain did what he did?_

It was all starting to come together. Levi sat back in his chair with a soft sigh. Secretly, a part of him wanted answers, too. He had wondered if he found the answers, then maybe the captain would stop haunting him.

_Maybe... Maybe I can finally see color again._

The musician felt a tug in his heart that he never felt before.

_All right. You want to pull my strings, Erwin? Then go ahead. However, this time around, I will eventually cut them. I am no one's puppet this time around._

"Fine." Levi gave a sigh of defeat. "Have you told the brats about this?"

"Not yet. I figured if I came to you first, then it would be easier to convince them." Hanji was just as apprehensive as he was.

"You mean Eren." The musician corrected.

_His band would follow whatever decisions he makes.__ Just like old times_.

He envied those three and their close bond. A part of him missed what he had with Farlan and Isabel, but it would seem they weren't to be a part of his life. Levi had waited for years to hear their voices again. To see them again. However, as time passed, it would seem fate wouldn't allow for a reunion.

"You're right. If anyone can make him listen, it would be you, captain."

Levi let the slip of his past life's title go this one time. He was more concerned with Eren.

xXx

"What? We're going to perform at the memorial ceremony? But that's less than a week away!" Armin was aghast. "What song are we going to use? Will we be able to have enough time to practice?"

"Why is _he_ here?" Mikasa referred to Levi with venom in her voice.

_My, my. And here I thought Eren would be difficult._

The elder musician held his ground. He knew she wasn't his biggest fan in the past, and she never said or did anything about it. Mainly due to his rank and being Erwin's faithful dog. Any enemy of his was an enemy of the commander, which meant the rest of the Scout Legion. Erwin stopped at nothing to rid of his enemies for the better good of the Scouts in the name of saving humanity.

In this lifetime however, there was nothing to stop her from holding back. Levi found this quite amusing.

"Because I am to perform with you as a guest."

"... What? But we're a rock band. You're a classical musician. How is that going to work?" Armin was confused.

"Who said I was going to play an instrument?" Levi was well aware their genres will clash. He had heard a few of what this band can do. While he admired their potential, they were beyond his capabilities.

_I notice Eren is being silent._

This unnerved him more than anything. He had expected Eren to be the more vocal of the three. The younger musician had the ability to see right through him, despite his mask. Eren had proved it when he took him to lunch the day before.

_"It must have some influence. You refuse to open your eyes."_

"I thought you didn't sing." Mikasa caught on the quickest.

"No, but your _brother_ caught me singing during my secret recording. From there the news spread to two important people."

"So... In other words, you don't have a choice. You're not performing because you want to, but because you have to?" Eren finally spoke up.

Levi felt his poker face waver ever so slightly.

"It's not to save my own ass, if that's what you're getting at. I could care less about my career at this point. I have enough savings to live comfortably for the rest of my life."

"Are you saying the future of Attack On Titan Studio was threatened?" Eren caught on.

"... In a way, yes." Hanji said after a moment of silence.

"Who is doing this? And how can they cold heartedly do this? Crushing everyone's lives and careers that rely on this studio in one selfish act? What the fuck?" Eren's temper was rising.

_Ah... There's the Eren I know._

"Cold hearted? He's anything but. Selfish? Yes, perhaps that's the right word. He didn't get to be selfish before." Levi found himself defending the man who wasn't there.

"It's Erwin, isn't it?" Armin guessed.

Neither musician or manager immediately responded.

"So... You're going to allow him to continue pulling your strings, Levi?" There was something off with Eren's voice.

"I said before, this isn't to save my ass. I can give two shits if I'm forced to retire early." In fact a part of him had been secretly pondering this for a few years now.

_The music has gone clean out of me. And yet... I have to put this song out there. For the sacrifices of the fallen._

Even if it meant he had to sing. Levi was stepping way out of his comfort zone. He was left hanging, and he allowed it. Can't they see he wasn't doing this for himself, but to keep the dreams attached to Attack On Titan Studio to remain alive and flourishing? Hanji had poured their heart and entire life's savings into this studio. And the dreams of every musician under this studio hung in the balance.

"You're nothing but his dog. I find myself disappointed in you. I thought you were your own person."

_Slap!_

"Ow! Mikasa! What the hell?"

"That's going too far, Eren." She reprimanded.

Despite her rescue, the damage was too far gone. Levi could feel the start of an episode. He reined it in, if only long enough to get away. He stood up, and he felt all eyes on him from the movement.

"Think all you want about me. I don't give a shit. But just remember, you'll be responsible for crushing the dreams this studio has cherished should you remain selfish." The venom in his voice was loud and clear.

When no one answered him, Levi took his chance to exit.


	7. Heavy

He made it to his studio, almost ran his way. Levi couldn't hear beyond his heartbeat, which was erratic and loud. He could feel the claws reach out to grasp his body, ready to snatch him into a cold dark place in his mind.

_I refuse to let you control me!_

Levi had enough of his demons messing with him. These weren't even his demons, these were Captain Levi's demons. They surpassed time to continue haunting the captain's reincarnation. A part of him always resented the captain for them to follow him.

He placed himself in front of the piano. While he could play a few other instruments, he always found himself going to the piano during his mental breakdowns. The piano was his first friend. He can be himself and let all of the emotions flow through him so as not to be overwhelmed by his panic attack.

Without even his usual prep routine Levi went straight into playing. His music notes erratic and fast, as he played out his emotions. The notes rang loudly in the studio, so loud he was sure even the thick walls wouldn't hold back the sound of his musical agony.

He was almost slamming his fingers onto the keys, and the instrument resonated the ache in his chest. Playing the sound of his pain, fury and confusion. He was so focused on releasing his pain he was forgetting to breathe. Despite the dizziness, Levi refused to slow down to catch his breath. He had to play to fight off the demons.

He could still feel their cold fingers reaching for him.

_Leave me alone. Go away. Go AWAY!_

Levi grit his teeth. The piano wasn't enough. Even so he remained stubborn, refusing to lose hope. He wasn't about to give in and go to a mental ward just because of one panic attack. He had to make what time he had to prepare for the memorial. He wasn't going to let his demons win.

He was so focused on his turmoil that he didn't realize the tears flowed down his cheeks. He hadn't noticed until a pair of arms wrapped around him tightly. Levi froze, the spell of his panic broken by that simple motion. His entire body shook. He found it hard to breathe. Was that why he was so dizzy?

The demon retreated, but it still remained close. It wasn't reaching out to him anymore. Even so Levi could still feel its presence. And after a deep breath his fingers started playing again. This time the notes slower, timid even. The pressure softer in comparison to before.

It was then he realized his face was wet.

_Am I...Am I crying?_

Levi hadn't cried in years. Not since before he discovered the piano. And yet here he was, crying his heart out. A soft whimper escaped him. The arms tightened as the owner shifted so that Levi felt their soft breathing on his neck. He knew then this wasn't Hanji. The position was too intimate, and yet Levi found that he didn't care.

The notes transitioned to a higher pitch, but the tone was slow. Levi didn't know what song he was playing. He simply played out the emotions flowing through. It sounded relieved yet scared. He didn't understand why he felt terrified. Was this because of the demon, or the close intimacy?

Levi came to another realization. The demon was gone.

His fingers stopped playing then.

Slowly he reached for the arms embracing him. Levi couldn't find it within himself to push them away. His hands were shaking as he gripped the arms. One hand found a bigger one, and the warm hand returned the hold. The grip was gentle.

A sob escaped him.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to send you into a panic attack. Will you forgive me?"

Levi wanted to shove the younger musician away. Yet he couldn't find the strength to do it. Instead his hand tightened the grip on the warmer one.

"Don't forget what sacrifices I've made. Not ever again. Do you understand? You've never been in my shoes. This is the first time I'm performing not for my own joy. And shortly after I might just retire altogether."

_What's the point after being forced to perform?_

"What? But your voice... You're just going to let that talent go to waste?" The arms embracing him lightened up.

"Haven't you noticed I've been on a few years hiatus? The music is gone. All that's left is that song. I can't force the art out if I don't have my heart into it."

"Then how will you heal from the trauma of the captain's memories?"

Levi tensed, this was getting too personal.

"Why do you care?" He found himself snapping. "What makes you think it's your responsibility to concern yourself with me?"

"I...I care because..." Eren was shaking. His hand tightened the grip on the pianist's. "I want to make up for lost time."

"What are you on about?" Levi was confused.

"I want to get to know you better. I didn't get that much of a chance to know you very well in our past life."

_Why does this sound like a confession?_

"...You...Are you saying you had a crush on me?"

"I...yes. But if you don't want that kind of relationship, I'll be happy just being your friend."

He heard the obvious pain in Eren's voice. The pain of just thinking of setting aside his feelings just so Levi would be comfortable. The elder musician bit his lip, unsure how to go about this. He had never been in a relationship. Never showed an interest. He barely understood his own mind, so why bother letting someone else in? Too much effort in his opinion.

Yet he couldn't help but think back to Captain Levi's secret crush on Commander Erwin. He set aside his emotions to keep their relationship professional. He set his emotions aside for the good of humanity. But that wasn't what confused him. He thought back to the captain's reason for turning back and sacrifice himself.

_He didn't do that for Erwin. Or the Scout Legion. He did it for Eren. _

_For the eyes that harbored a fiery sky. _

The same eyes that haunted him even in this lifetime.

"I..." For the first time Levi almost opened his eyes without even thinking about it. He caught himself, and hesitated.

_I want to see those eyes. But do I even deserve to look at them?_

"Let me think about it. I want to focus on the memorial ceremony first. I'll give you my answer afterwards." He couldn't be distracted for what little time they had left to prepare. A last minute decision to perform was stressful enough for a musician. And this was a first public performance for the upcoming band.

_Once again I focus on others needs than my own. Maybe I'm not as different from the captain after all._

"A week more won't be so bad. I understand." Eren held him a little longer, before he let go. The elder musician shivered, realizing how warm Eren's body heat was compared to the cold air of the studio.

_Then again...I don't even know how I feel towards Eren. _

Levi wasn't sure if this was the captain's emotions influencing him, or his own. He had only known Eren for a few days. This was too fast for him to come to a decision. He was already confused as is about how ready he was placing so much trust in Eren to see his weaknesses. He rarely allowed Hanji to see him when he was weak.

_I don't understand what he's doing to me._

xXx

Hanji walked away from Levi's studio, having seen enough. They could already see something happening between them, even if Levi didn't. Even so this was considered bad timing.

_Why is Erwin doing this? _

This was too much pressure. For almost everyone involved but Erwin. Hanji had never seen the man push for something like this. They knew he could be ruthless, but he had always considered their thoughts when it came to the music studio. After all, he wasn't the one running it, and it wasn't his dream. He was a means to help Hanji achieve their dream.

Hanji hadn't set boundaries of how much power Erwin had over the business. Now it was biting them in the ass. They had never meant to force Levi in a corner. And bringing in a new band with no experience is a huge step up for them. They hoped the jump to fame wouldn't be too harsh when considering they had a well known musician as their guest in their first public performance.

One silver lining, if this will succeeds, everyone will benefit out of it. It's only a matter of making sure everything went according to plan.


	8. Crescendo

The rehearsals for their performance were stressing for everyone involved. Bitter emotions would interfere, until someone snapped and then everyone got their act together. It was a repeatative routine that was draining. Then by some miracle they managed to get their shit together the night before the live performance, which was a huge relief considering.

The day of the concert, it wasn't just the performers who had rattled nerves. Hanji was just as bad, and Eren's ability to trip over air wasn't helping matters.

"Please don't injure your head. You're the back up singer, I get the feeling Levi won't perform as well as he should without someone singing with him." Hanji stated as they checked Eren over for any obvious bruises that would require a cover up.

"I wouldn't do that to him. I'm really sorry for the trouble. This tends to happen a lot when I'm nervous." Eren said sheepishly.

"It's his occupational hazard that he hasn't quite mastered." Mikasa admitted, earning a glare. "What? It's true. Remember when we had to do class Christmas Carols in front of everyone?"

"Don't remind me." The brunette groaned. "One year I had a bloody nose and the teacher wouldn't let me change outfits."

"At least it made Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer more entertaining." Armin snickered, recalling that incident. Eren had been chosen to represent Rudolf.

"Is this why you guys sought a manager instead of going through the good old fashion of making it big?" Levi couldn't help but comment. "If so then I wouldn't blame you lot."

"You got it easy with your natural talent." Mikasa was quick to point out. "Some of us had to practice until our fingers were numb."

"Talk to me about pain of learning when you can't see. Then we can actually hold an intelligent conversation." The classical musician snorted.

"Enough! We are not doing this today of all days! We only have a few more hours to get along and be done with this whole thing! Then we can continue on with our lives. Got it?" Hanji stomped their foot, interfering before the situation escalated even more.

The group went back into concentrating on their own tasks. As the stage prepared, and the hour drew closer, Levi noticed that the stage crew weren't the usual team. He had worked with nearly the same people for years, Hanji rarely changed crewmen. But this lot had different voices and their footsteps and movements were a bit more clumsy.

"Oi. Four Eyes. What's with this lot? They sound like trampling elephants with the way they handle the equipment." Levi couldn't keep it to himself anymore as he listened to the way they carried the heavier equipment.

"Our usual team was called away for a different concert last minute. I had to scramble for this group." Hanji answered, not at all bothered by the change.

"Are they competent? They sound like green horns." He was skeptical. It wasn't unusual for Hanji having to resort to a backup team, but this was ridiculous.

"I assure you that they are. They were highly recommended. So I have no reason but to trust their judgement."

"Under whose recommendation?" Levi grew suspicious.

"Erwin himself." Hanji was called away for a check up on the sound, and so they turned and left, leaving Levi silently questioning if Erwin had any motives for choosing this team or not.

His attention was required elsewhere so he put his concerns aside. If he had known about the event later that afternoon, he wouldn't have ignored the little red flag waving in his brain. After all, nothing ever happened during any of his shows, so why would this one be any different?

The concert was a Memorial special. The first performance was set for Eren's band and special guest of honor. The anticipation was huge and overwhelming, even with the curtain still drawn Levi could still sense their excitement. He concentrated on breathing, focusing on the stillness before the storm. It was his usual routine before each performance.

Only this time he couldn't shake off something was wrong. Levi pushed it to the back of his mind, believing it to be his nerves for performing without an instrument for once. It was not only his first performance to sing, but his first to be filmed in any sort of way. He was rather grateful he wouldn't be the only one singing.

He was to sing the entire song, but Eren was to sing during the chorus lyrics. Their voices complimented each other, much to Hanji's surprise, which was why they insisted that the performance was to be set this way. And by doing this, it also improved their chances of making Eren's band hit big by the fact they could perform in the future without Levi as a guest. A benefit for the classic musician as well, for he was still serious about retiring from performing altogether after this concert.

"Here, a last minute change." Hanji suddenly wrapped something soft and thin around his eyes.

"What in the world are you doing?" Levi frowned, not used to anything close to his eyes. He had no reason to ever place sunglasses or hats on his head. So the feeling was foreign to him.

"Just bandages to cover your eyes. It's to drive home that you're not part of this band officially. You're just their guest."

"So why bandages?"

"I had to come up with something symbolic."

"Symbolic for what?" Levi hated it when his manager avoided his questions directly.

"Just wear them." Hanji had their reasons, and didn't want to share. Levi sighed, wanting to argue further, but Hanji had timed it to where they were called to get in place.

Levi didn't have a choice but to go along. He stood in his place, only to be told quickly that he and Eren were supposed to be standing in each other's spot.

"What do you mean? This is how we've always been." He inquired the crewman.

"We mixed up where you two were supposed to stand. Please do switch spots."

"Hanji?" Levi wanted confirmation.

"Just do as he says." Hanji didn't want an argument last minute.

So the pair switched spots. He didn't know about Eren, but this was when the red flag began waving inside Levi's head. He couldn't focus on it, however, as the call to withdraw the curtain was made. Soon as it did the band started their instruments with the slow build up. Levi counted the seconds before he began.

At first he was unsure of his voice, but as an experienced performer in front of a live audience, he kept himself together. His voice didn't falter. And as the words flowed through him, Levi's confidence grew. The audience responded in kind. When Eren sang with him, the cheers grew louder, adoring how their own individual voices that worked well together.

Yes, Eren's band will blossom without me.

The audience grew quiet as Levi let his emotions heard deeply through the lyrics. No one understood the pain he let out, the pain leftover from Captain Levi, but they felt it, and they were in awe. Some cried openly. Others stood in silence, amazed at how much emotion one musician can influence in his voice when he never sang before. He could imagine his fans from his classical music career were stunned to their very core.

For the first time Levi felt the pain he had carried for as long as he could remember lifted. As the song progressed, it felt as if he had been set free. No, rather, Captain Levi had been set free from his cage. All that was left was him, the reincarnation of a forgotten captain who had been erased from history books due to his betrayal. It was within that same moment he remembered everything all at once.

_I was under someone else's control. And in their control I killed Commander Erwin Smith._

Levi almost dropped the microphone at the revelation. He gripped it tightly, grateful for his ability to catch himself. Luckily, he finished the song that carried the captain's turmoil. He stood still, catching his breath. The crowd was insane as they cried in excitement and sorrow, but mostly excitement. He basked in the moment, feeling light as a feather from the heavy weight being lifted off of his shoulders. He almost reached up to remove the bandages to open his eyes.

For the first time he wasn't terrified of the world around him.

Then his sharp ears heard something. It was a creak and then a soft groan. He turned his head, unsure if he had heard it. As Eren had the audience quiet down to thank them for their love and support, Levi heard it again. This time he reacted as terror seized him.

"Move!" He lunged for the younger musician.

He tackled Eren, and as they went down one of the lights above their heads came crashing down on them. Levi pushed with all his might at the last second. When he landed on the stage, he felt the shake of Eren landing a few feet away. Then he felt heavy metal crushing his legs. Levi blacked out just as terrified screams filled the air.

He didn't black out for long. Levi opened his eyes, panicking. He was in the mouth of Eren's Titan form. This time the control over him was released, released in the cruel concept of allowing the captain be sane and himself during his final moments. He screamed as he struggled, as he looked into those eyes that would forever haunt him.

"Levi! Levi! Snap out of it!" Eren caught his wrists, and suddenly Levi returned to reality.

He stared up at the younger musician, heart racing and confused. Then he felt the pain. He wanted to look. But as he tried to turn and see, Eren cupped his face so his focus was on the other.

"Don't look. Just focus on me, okay? Look at me. You're going to be fine. Just stay still so we can get this thing off of you, okay? Can you do that for me?" His voice was gentle, his eyes streaming with tears. Levi lost himself in the color of them.

"Eren..." Looking into those eyes had him forget the amount of pain he was in. "I remember now."

"Shh, we can talk about it later. I promise." Eren was panicking. Why was he in a panic? Levi couldn't feel the pain anymore. Not even as the stage light was lifted, revealing a cut so deep in one of his legs that he was in danger of bleeding to death. Someone applied pressure, tearing off a jacket in an attempt to slow down and stop it.

Levi felt dizzy. Although he couldn't see the damage as Eren cradled him in his arms, he could smell it. The heavy scent of copper had him reeling. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was his own blood he smelled.

"Eren... I never blamed you for killing me. I was rather grateful for it, actually..." Levi was swimming in darkness. The last thing he remembered was the sight of the eyes that always had a special place in his heart, in his past life and current.


	9. Recollection

He had no concept of time. Ever since the injection, Captain Levi had no control. He was trapped inside his own body as it moved under someone else's will. He couldn't speak, no matter how hard he tried to shout and scream out for the control to be released.

He thought he experienced a cage surviving in the Underground City. No. This was much worse. This was a cage he could not break out of.

He was forced to watch as Zeke, the man who gave him an injection, forced him to attack the Survey Corp. His first attack was a surprise, in the dark hours of night, and immediately the Scouts responded in confusion and fury.

"Captain! I thought you were dead?" Suddenly the young man was choking on his own blood.

Levi struggled against his cage. But it was no avail. He was forced to watch as Zeke forced him to fight his own comrades. His body moved in such swiftness with the strength of a Titan. Although he had been considered Humanity's Strongest, he was somehow stronger now. He had the strength of a Titan.

Eventually he faced Eren.

The captain's heart shattered. When he wished to see those eyes again, this was not what he meant.

"Captain! What are you doing!? Why are you doing this?" Eren pleaded, the first to keep up with his strength.

Zeke switched the captain's movements to rely more on speed. However, for some reason he wouldn't harm Eren. Instead of cutting him down, the former captain made a sweep kick to send the Titan Shifter down. Just as the shorter of the two stood up, a pair of blades came at him in a fury.

Levi almost lost balance, as Zeke didn't know about Mikasa's likeness to almost match the captain. Her speed and power drove him back several feet. Levi stared into her grey eyes, noticing the fury burn stronger than it did against the Female Titan.

_Kill me. Kill me. Release me from this cage._

If anyone had the ability to do so, it would be Mikasa. He had witnessed firsthand how she performed in the field. He had silently admired a potential rival among his ranks. He had made plans to help guide her to have more control over her emotions, as it was the only weakness of hers that held her back.

As if reading his mind, Zeke pushed for more control. For up until Eren and Mikasa, Levi figured out if he allowed a few muscles to relax ever so slightly, his power and speed were reduced. Now the captain couldn't even do that much to allow Mikasa the upper hand. And now Zeke pushed the captain's body to full strength. Levi felt his body strain, not used to being pushed to this level too often.

The last time he could recall being this strong was when he was slicing down the Titan that killed his friends. He had made sure to torture it until the very end, unleashing all his fury into his cuts. And now he was releasing the same strength against Miksasa.

Somehow she kept in toe with him.

Together they danced as their blades clashed at such speeds it was a wonder the blades didn't break under the pressure. The Scouts watched, staying well out of the way, however close enough to come to Mikasa's aid should she slip. They realized by now that the captain was no longer one of them. They forced back the confusion to handle the situation.

Levi wished they would take action. He knew the only means to take him down was to overwhelm him. And Mikasa was young, but even she will tire. She hasn't mastered her ability fully yet. Levi was beginning to see she was already straining.

Suddenly, he managed a sweep kick. Mikasa didn't fully go down, but she was reduced to one knee. Levi felt his heart sink as his arms raised of their own accord to deliver a devastating blow.

Then a different blade intervened. Zeke barely had time to react when Levi was suddenly on his back, pinned down with surprising strength from none other than Commander Erwin. Blue eyes stared down, studying the captain. For a split second Zeke couldn't force Levi to move. The captain could sense his puppet master's confusion. But while Zeke couldn't make him move, Levi couldn't either. At the moment they were under someone else's spell.

"Don't you trust me, Captain Levi?" Erwin spoke softly, noticing the change.

_I trust you._

Levi felt his muscles relax. Zeke's control over him was slipping. And suddenly the captain felt the aches and pains from his dance against Mikasa. He let out a shaky breath, filled with exhaustion and fear. He let go of his attempt for control. It was his first mistake.

Zeke managed to regain full control. In a swift motion he sent Commander Erwin flying from a kick. Erwin was quick to regain his footing, refusing to allow his opponent gain the upper hand. However, Levi's body was swift. Zeke had the captain lunge forward in such speed no one could even follow his movements with the naked eye. Yet despite this Erwin relied on his instincts, and it was just enough to raise a block.

The action ended up saving his life.

However, the blade cut off the right arm right above the elbow joint. Blood splattered everywhere. And somehow Erwin didn't release a scream of pain. Instead he growled as he leaned all his weight forward in an attempt to use his left hand blade for a swing at the captain.

Levi flipped backwards in the air, using his arms to push him back up on his feet. His back was to the commander. Zeke had seen enough of this test run. He made Levi make a quick escape into the night. As he ran, Levi left feeling heartbroken. Whatever bond he had with the Scout Legion had just shattered this night.

_Erwin. Eren. Forgive me._

For the first time in years, Levi felt the want to die. He hadn't felt like this since his mother died, before Kenny found him. It weighed heavier this time around.

xXx

After the first attack on the Scout Legion, Levi didn't bother keeping track of time. At some point he saw the identities of the Colossal and Armored Titans. He found himself not caring. Zeke never relinquished control over to him. Although he sensed Levi's unwillingness to resist, he didn't trust the captain not to pull anything after witnessing for himself how deep Erwin had an effect on Levi.

Levi was forced to face his comrades at least two more times. Both times he was driven back. He never got close to Zeke's goal, Commander Erwin Smith. Instead either Mikasa or Eren warded him off. Erwin had witnessed how the two were the only ones to face the captain and escaped unscathed. Mikasa with her ability to keep up with Levi, and Eren because Zeke refused to cause too much damage to the young Titan Shifter.

After each attempt Levi saw those eyes. The eyes he sacrificed himself for. And after each incident Zeke forced upon him, his will to live weakened. This allowed Zeke more control over him. However, Levi's body suffered. It was as if it sensed it's owners lack of will. His strength and speed weren't at the top of his game anymore. And no matter what Zeke did, he couldn't make Levi's body make up for the slack.

Then Zeke finally got one of his goals accomplished.

It happened at Shiganshina. Zeke had Levi spying on the remaining Scout Legion, which were so few in numbers they might as well just be considered a special squad unit rather than an army branch. Levi had been forced to watch as Zeke slaughtered most of the Legion.

Levi had all but given up by this point.

He didn't care as Zeke made him rush at his comrades when he realized that Eren was turning Armin into a Titan. Levi arrived too late to stop Armin from eating Bertoldt, and he was intervened before he could reach Armin and slice his neck.

The first to cross blades with him was Mikasa. She attacked with all her might, sending Levi back. He was forced to land and fend her off. Then from behind, Commander Erwin attempted a sneak attack while Mikasa had him occupied. A blade held at his throat. And suddenly Zeke forced Levi to relax.

It allowed Mikasa an opening to send a blade through him. Levi coughed on his own blood. But his horror wasn't on his wound. Mikasa had sent the blade through so deeply, it reached out of his back. He could feel from the blade that it had pierced Erwin's side. The commander dropped his blade, as Mikasa stared, horrified by what she had done. She realized too late her anger got the commander hurt.

Erwin gripped the blade that held them, and he jerked back. Mikasa let go of her sword, watching as the two bled in front of her. Erwin had fallen, pulling Levi down with him. Weakly, Zeke made the former captain pull the blade out. And in a swift motion, Levi was back on his feet. He used the same blade that pierced him to deliver the finishing blow to Commander Erwin. Levi was forced to watch the life leave his eyes.

In a fury, Eren transformed. His Titan form released a roar. The pain and anger resonated through the entire town. Levi's body shook from the weight of it. Zeke couldn't even respond fast enough to make Levi get out of there. Then suddenly the captain was grabbed in a large hand. And before anyone knew it he was halfway shoved into Eren's mouth. This was when Zeke made a full retreat of Levi's mind, surrendering him to his fate.

Realizing he was free of his mental cage, Levi struggled. However his struggle was in vain as Eren bit down. Midway through biting him off at his middle, he stopped. As if he realized Levi was struggling. The captain released a scream of pain. The first sound his voice made despite having a sword through him not too long ago.

He stared into the eyes that burned a fire so great he would be swallowed. He paid the ultimate sacrifice for them. For Eren. It was only fitting Eren was the one to kill him.

"Do it... Kill me..." He coughed, blood leaving a horrible taste on his tongue. The pain was too much. Even if he could feel his body healing, he would rather pay for what Zeke made him do. His world had shattered. There was no reason for him to continue.

It shattered his heart seeing the turmoil in those eyes. But Levi couldn't allow for Zeke to regain control again. Make him kill off more of his comrades.

"Brat... That's an order." He coughed again weakly.

_Hurry. Before I heal. Before he seizes control of me again. He won't allow you another chance to kill me. Kill me. Kill me!_

Eren bit down the rest of the way.


	10. Catch

Levi awoke in the hospital. His eyes opened, blinking several times from the harsh light above. Or perhaps his eyes weren't adjusted to being used after years of darkness. Once the pain ebbed away and he could see, he glanced around. He froze upon seeing Erwin sitting in a chair next to his bed.

For a moment he could do nothing but stare. Too shocked as his brain processed just who was beside him when he first woke up. Erwin glanced up from his book, then silently he placed a bookmark to save his spot and closed it. When he was done his blue eyes met Levi's confused gaze.

"I know I might be the last person you want to see," Erwin stated, voice strained. "But I would like to formerly apologize for the incident that took place on the stage. It was investigated, and some of the men were last minute replacements I didn't approve of. They had intentions to hurt Eren. They remembered the past like us. They wanted vengeance against Eren for something he had done well after our passing in that time period."

"So that's why they were hell bent on Eren and I switch places." Levi recalled the red flag that he knew he shouldn't have ignored.

Erwin nodded gravely. "I understand that you remember now. But I have a guess as to what happened. So if you don't want to inform me, you don't have to."

"... I trust you." It was all he could say. The words brought the faintest smile.

For several minutes there was silence. Levi felt awkward. But he sensed that Erwin had more to say. So he studied the man before him, the reincarnation of the captain's crush. He understood why the captain fell for this sculpture of a man. But Levi didn't like a few aspects of him. So he didn't share the same admiration.

_Plus, Eren and I share a deeper bond._

"I'm glad to understand it wasn't your intentions. You were under someone else's control. I believe the commander can finally rest in peace. And the captain, if your performance is anything to go by." Erwin broke the silence.

"... For the first time, I felt free of his shadow. His regrets. His pain. I was freed of it. And I remembered everything. I think all he wanted was redemption and recognition." Levi understood now.

"Do you have plans to continue your career?" Erwin inquired curiously.

"So Hanji or Eren told you of my plan." Levi knew one of them had to rat him out. He still felt as if the music was gone, but not clean out as before.

"Don't be mad at Hanji. They came crying to me about potentially losing their best musician."

"I think I'll take another hiatus. Plus, I got this as a good excuse." Levi motioned to his legs. He took the moment to study them. They were both bandaged, but one of them was in a cast. He almost snickered at the irony the one in a cast was the same one he injured protecting Mikasa against the Female Titan.

"If you do, you don't have to worry about me pulling anymore threats to pull funds for the studio. Your performance and your injury made enough that Hanji won't ever need to rely on me anymore. Fans already had your medical bills paid in advance." Erwin assured with a sly smile.

"Where would that leave you, you shark?" Levi couldn't help himself.

"Just a casual businessman to help with events. Nothing more." And with that, Erwin left.

Levi watched him, silently wondering if that was meant as Erwin resigning for any hopes to gain more than friendship from him. It would seem even in this life time, Erwin was a what if situation. However, the both of them realized it would be better to remain as such.

xXx

The next person to see him was Hanji. They apologized heavily over the accident. Crying their heart out.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't catch the red flags like you did!" Hanji sobbed, holding his hand in a form of pleading forgiveness.

"It's fine, Hanji. I'm not worried about it." Levi was more or less unsure how to comfort someone of this level of stress.

They sniffed, wiping away some of the tears. Brown eyes caught his and Hanji realized he wasn't upset or mad.

"You really have changed." Hanji smiles fondly. "Eren has been in a worse state than me about you."

"Where is he by the way?" Levi didn't have his phone, so he couldn't call him.

"Holed up in his apartment."

"Send him my way." Levi sighed. When did Eren become so dramatic?

"Okay. Oh, before I forget. I brought you this." Hanji opened their gym bag to reveal his violin.

"Why in a gym bag?" Levi deadpanned.

"Oops. I couldn't find the actual case for it?" They laugh nervously.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll let it slide this time. But next time it's on your ass."

Now that he had something to do, Levi began to play after Hanji left. It had been a while since he held his beloved violin. For his last piece he had been too focused with the piano.

After nearly a week of his patience wearing thin Eren finally came to visit on the day Levi was to be discharged. He was reading over the physical therapy papers when he grew bored of them. He picked up the violin and stood on one leg to play.

He knew the notes of his song by heart. Levi had practiced with the violin to perfection to play the song. He began to wonder why he thought the piano would be better for it. Then again he was trying to experiment with singing, and the piano gave him that ability.

His hyper sensitive ears heard footsteps. Levi recognized Eren's gait. For a moment his heart stopped. And he messed up a note. The noise grated his ears. Levi lowers the violin as his heart raced.

"Oh no please, I didn't mean to interrupt. If it makes you feel better I'll leave." He was turning to go.

"Stay." Levi almost snapped.

The tone of his voice made Eren pause. Levi awkwardly moves to face the young man. His breath hitches at the sight of his eyes. They were as breathtaking as he remembered from the Captain's memories. At the sight of his eyes Eren began to tear up.

"What? Something on my face?"

"No. I just... Never thought I would see the day you would open your eyes." Eren smiles gently. "Levi... I'm so sorry about the accident."

"Why does everyone have the need to apologise for it? It's not your fault. The one who I needed to hear the apology from already did." Levi grumbled as he set the violin down.

"Who was it?" Eren asked curiously.

"Does it matter? I finally get the one person I've been waiting for." He wobbles his way over and pulls the taller young man into a hug. "My answer is yes, if you'll still have me."

He had his face buried into Eren's chest at his confession. Levi could hear the heartbeat in his ear race. Warm arms wrapped around him in return. Levi came to the realization that he wasn't usually this much of a romantic. Maybe it had something to do with Eren bringing out the hidden sides of him.

"Of course I'll still have you."


End file.
